Kung-Fu Spider
by ninjaspider5060
Summary: Peter had always felt out of place within the valley of peace. But when he is selected as the Dragon Warrior, he must train in Kung-Fu with the Furious Five and their mentor Shifu to help defend the valley and all of China from evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing none of the characters mentioned in this story. Hi hope you guys like this intro.**

Chapter 1: The Dragon Warrior Revealed part 1

The sun was just beginning to rise over the valley of peace, indicating to its inhabitants that it was time for their day to begin. One of these inhabitants was Mr. Ping. Mr. Ping was a goose who had spent his entire life cooking noodles and selling them to the village just like his father and grandfather before him. Mr. Ping let out a yawn as he rose from his bed before stretching his wings before standing up and getting changed into his work gear. As he opened the door to his to his kitchen he began to get things ready by cooking breakfast for himself and his two young sons. Mr. Ping was almost finished before he decided to call up to his sons who were still asleep. "Po! Peter! It's time to get up now! Noodles don't cook themselves ya know!" When no one replied he simply gave himself a small chuckle before finishing the breakfast and setting his on a small table while carrying two other plates of noodles and dumplings upstairs to his sons bedroom.

Mr. Ping knocked on the door before entering to see both his sons still asleep in their beds. The son sleeping next to the open window was his panda son Po and his son sleeping under the shelf which held his pots and pans was Peter whose species he still didn't know the name to. "Peter, Po it's time to get up now." Mr. Ping said to his sons. While Po stirred due to the smell of his breakfast he quickly fell back to sleep while muttering something about 'fighting hordes of wolf bandits' while Peter slowly opened his eyes and looked at the goose he's come to call his father. "Uhh.. Morning Dad." Peter said softly while then clearing his throat. "Here son, your breakfast." Mr. Ping said while handing him his breakfast. "Thanks Dad." He thanked while picking up his chopsticks and beginning to eat while Mr. Ping placed Po's breakfast on a shelf which had some of Po's kung-fu items on it. "When you're finished Peter, get ready, wake your brother up and come downstairs and help me get the shop open for this morning." He said with a smile while grabbing a few pans and pots and then walking downstairs to eat his breakfast. "Sure.. thing.. Dad." Peter said between mouthfuls.

Peter soon finished his meal and looked over to his brother who was now sleeping on his back and punching the air while now muttering about fighting wolves and leopards. Peter got up and put on his old red vest which had vines embroiled on the side and left his dark blue trousers which he slept and worked in. He then placed his sandals on and turned towards Po who was now drooling. At that Peter gave a small chuckle while picking up his brothers breakfast and placing it closer to him trying to coax him into waking up with the smell. He then went downstairs to help his dad set up for the shops opening.

"Ah Peter." Mr. Ping said while placing his plate down on the side for washing up later. "Where's your brother?" Ping questioned. "He's still asleep but he'll be up soon." He said while looking towards his father and placing his apron around his waist before speaking again "I moved his breakfast closer to his nose." He said while laughing. "Oh Peter you know he'll just eat it in his sleep again." Mr. Ping said while shaking his head with a small smile before shouting upstairs to his still sleeping son. "Po get up!" Ping shouted and from above they began to hear Po moving around in his bed. "Quickly or you'll be late for work!" And with those words spoken they heard a loud crash from the bedroom. "Well Po's up" Peter said while giving a laugh and then they heard two more small bangs coming from the upstairs room "Err Po what are you doing up there?" Ping questioned followed swiftly by Po saying "Nothing!" At this Peter laughed before saying to his father "I'm gonna go get the tables set up before the customers get here" while Ping replied "Right then I'll start cooking."

Peter then opened the door so he could begin setting the tables before hearing loud bangs coming from above. He turned around to see Po lying at the bottom of the stairs and groaning. Peter smiled at Po while saying "Morning bro." At this Po gave a smile as well and replied with a morning. Ping then began talking to Po so Peter took his leave. As he took a few steps into the courtyard he grabbed the chairs and began placing them at each table before looking towards the jade palace. While looking at the palace he began to get a feeling that his life was going to change soon.

 **So what do you guys think? I know it's short but I plan on making them longer in the future, hope you enjoyed the intro. Let me know if you have any ideas for future stuff and any criticism. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: At the moment he does have his powers. But I plan on explaining how he got them and where he came from in the future. Also thanks for the review.**

 **SummerSpyder** **:** **Thanks dude.**

 **Spiderfan92: I like that crossover as well but I can hardly find any good stories for it. If you have any good story recommendations for that kind of crossover, let me know.**

 **Chapter 2: The Dragon Warrior Revealed part 2**

It was around lunch time when things really picked up at the shop. Peter and Po would alternate between cooking and taking the meal to the customer. At the moment it was Peter cooking with Mr. Ping in the kitchen while Po took the meals. "Order up Po, tables 5, 6 and 7." Peter said while turning around to get back to cooking while Po navigated his way around the busy dining area to get the orders. "Allright thanks Peter." He said while turning around to go and deliver the bowels of noodles to the tables while another customer approached the stand.

"Good afternoon Mr. Ping, could I have my usual please." Said the customer, Peter looked up from cooking to see who it was and was greeted with the sight of a middle aged gazelle in a white robe with the left arm of the robe folded up to his shoulder as the gazelle had a missing arm. But what made Peter so excited to see the gazelle was because he was his old school teacher Mr. Cong. " Mr. Cong! When did you get back to the valley?!" Peter said while placing the finished noodles in the bowel with the chopped vegetables before taking it to the stand for Po to pick up when he gets back. "Ah Peter you're still working here? I thought you'd be a teacher by now." Cong joked which got a laugh for Peter before he replied with "Not yet Mr. Cong, but I am taking night classes at the academy so I can be a science teacher like you." Peter replied before following it up with "But why are you back here in the valley Mr. Cong I thought you teaching in Gongmen City?" Peter asked while quickly handing the bowel to Po and telling him that it goes to table 3. After he told Po that Mr. Cong replied with "Oh me I came back because I heard that the valley needed a new healer so I thought I'd take the job." Mr. Cong said with a smile before looking around him and saying "Besides I was looking for a reason to come back here." He said fondly before asking Peter a question "Peter, if you don't mind me asking but did your Kung-Fu dream come true at all?" Asked Cong, Peter was both shocked and surprised that he remembered his and Po's dream from when they were in school. But what shocked him the most was the painful memory that dream caused him. Peter shook his head quickly trying to push the memory down before replying. "Yeah I kinda gave up on that dream a long time ago, I mainly focus on my work here and my academic work." Peter revealed while Mr. Cong nodded at that, Peter then noticed two geese and pig walking through the entrance, the geese with a poster and the pig with a gong. Peter focus would've stayed on them if he hadn't been pushed out of the way by his father who had returned with Cong's order. "Now Peter, if you're done reminiscing with your old teacher would you please get back to cooking the noodles. They don't cook themselves ya know." Ping said while handing the order to Cong. "Yum, thank Ping and good to see you again Peter, good luck with your night classes." Cong said while paying Ping then walking away with a wave.

Peter had just started to begin cooking again when he heard the gong bang which cause him to wince in pain a bit from the sudden loud sound. He went towards the stand where his dad was to watch what was happening. All he could see however was a crowd of people all trying to look at the poster but couldn't because of his brother standing in the way. "What's going on dad." Peter asked while Ping replied with "I'm guessing something to do with Kung-Fu?" He replied uncertain. Then all they heard was Po squeal loudly before saying "Quickly everyone! Get to the Jade Palace quickly, the Dragon Warrior is gonna be revealed!" He said waving his hands in the air before he began to rush people out of the eating area and letting them take their noodles to the palace. Ping saw this and quickly ran out the door with Peter following him. "Po! Where are you going!" Ping shouted which grabbed Po's attention. Po looked back with a pleading expression while Ping quickly ran back into the store only to reappear moments later with a cart full of bowels and stove to cook noodles on. "Here Po if you're going to the palace take this with you" Ping said while Po groaned "Oh and be sure to them that dumplings are half of!" Ping also said while Po looked back at Peter and said. "You wanna come with me to go see the Dragon Warrior bro?" Po asked while Peter replied with "I'll be up there soon Po, someone's gotta stay and help dad close up the shop" He said offering a smile to Po while quickly walking back into the shop to help his dad. "Don't worry Po we'll be there soon bro." Peter said, with that said Po ran to the thousand steps with the noodle cart, eager to see who the Dragon Warrior was.

 **Okay guys hoped you liked this chapter, I promise that it will pick up more in action and length in the future chapters. I'm always looking for feedback so please tell me if you have any. Have a good day guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story.**

 **Hi guys, just want to let you know that when I read back the last chapter I noticed some mistakes so I'm gonna take my time from now on so I can give you guys better content. Btw this is the longest chapter so far! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: The Dragon Warrior Revealed part 3**

Inside the the palace walls where the tournament was taking place. The villagers all began to cluster in from left to right and take their seats before the action started. Those who got there later would have to stand in the middle. With the doors closed everyone waited in anticipation for the tournament to begin while all that could be heard were the drummers banging their drums. Finally a small red panda in a orange brown robe with a brown belt around his waist stepped forward on the platform where he and an old tortoise in a green clock stood. These were Master Shifu and Master Oogway. "Citizens of the valley of peace! It is my great honor to present to you!" Shifu announced while overhead five figures could be seen falling from the sky. "Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis. The Furious Five!" Shifu shouted with pride as each member of the Furious Five landed and performed their own style of Kung-Fu before finishing and staying in a pose. An explosion of roars erupted from the crowd as they saw the masters. Soon the first match started and it involved the member known as Crane who was up against the thousand tongues of fire which were basically fireworks shot from a mechanical dragon's mouth. "Warriors prepare!" Shifu shouted which he quickly followed it up with "Ready for battle Crane!" to which Crane nodded and said "Yes Master Shifu." Shifu nodded and gave to ok to the operators of the machine and soon the battle begun. Once the fireworks were shot Crane began dodging the fireworks by weaving between the shots and causing the fireworks to either miss him or hit into to each other, after closing in on the mechanical firework launcher, he used his wings to push himself further into the air before allowing himself to plummet towards the dragon's head and slamming it shut. Causing the crowd to gasp in wonder and excitement. Next up was the snake member Viper who was up against the wooden warriors of woe which were basically wooden dummies covered in iron armor with swords. They were controlled by a group of pigs that were underneath the stadium. "Ready for battle Viper!" Shifu asked to which Viper replied with a quick "Yes Master" and soon the battle began. Viper quickly slithered between the warriors while hitting them in the spots that warn't covered in armor causing them to fall of their poles which inticed 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the crowd. She had to quick and careful as each dummy performed different different moves. Some being a regular slash and some being a slash in the air or a slash at the floor. After thirty seconds each warrior fell and Viper looked towards the masters while giving a respectful bow and slithering of to the side to join her teammates while the crowd clapped and cheered furiously.

"Thank you Peter but I could've closed the shop by myself ya know." Ping said while he and Peter walked through the now empty streets towards the Jade Palace. "I know dad but then you'd have to walk to the Jade Palace alone and you don't know who could've stayed behind to 'pick' of the stragglers." Peter said while looking around to make sure no one was watching them. "Aw you're too paranoid Peter." Ping said waving of his son's concerns while keeping his eyes in front of him. They rounded the corner to finally see the thousand steps while Peter thought to himself 'I have good reasons for being paranoid dad' while keeping his peeled for danger. Peter was so focused on what could be going around them that he was surprised when he heard his dad scream in terror. 'What the hell!' he thought while his dad ran towards the steps. "I can't believe this! Peter!" His dad shouted while Peter asked "What is it dad?" His dad simply moved out of the way for Peter to see and what he saw was the noodle cart on its side at the bottom of the stairs. Peter raised his eyebrows in concern while thinking 'Oh no, Po you're in so much trouble'. Peter looked at his dad who looked like he was ready to blow a gasket. Peter then "I'm sure Po has a good reason for leaving the cart behind dad." Peter said trying to defend his brother. "Peter, you and I both know why he left the cart behind." Ping said while pushing the noodle cart onto it's side. "He left it behind because he couldn't be bothered to take it up all these steps." His dad said while looking up towards the palace before looking back at Peter and saying "Carry it Peter, we're going to have a little chat with your brother when we see him." He said angrily while starting the trek to the top of the stairs. Peter looked at the cart before huffing and grabbing the cart and joining his dad in the long trek to the top.

It was now Monkeys turn to show his skills in battle as he was up against the talons of doom which were suspended rings with sharp blades on the outside and a target in the middle while there were other poles with no targets on which he could use to traverse around the arena. To make the challenge more difficult Monkey would have to the challenge over a pit of fire. Shifu then asked the same question to Monkey "Ready for battle Monkey!" to which he replied with a swift yes and once the gong sounded the challenge begun. Monkey immediately sprung into action by jumping through the first talon and hitting the target out of it into the fire below and easily jumping from pole to pole while knocking out the targets perfectly which caused the crowd to cheer harder. Soon enough he was finished and turned and bowed to his masters. A short time after the arena was cleaned and it was now the fourth members turn. Mantis approached the middle where he looked towards the masters waiting for his challenge to begin. After thirty seconds Shifu asked the question again to which Mantis replied with a "Yes Master". After those words were spoken they arena heard a loud bang and Mantis turned around to see… "Mantis your opponent is the Iron Warrior of the Qidan!" Shifu exclaimed which caused the audience to gasp and cheer. The mechanical marvel was which was based around the king of the Qidan was completely made of iron and needed two people to operate and wielded a big battleaxe. Mantis however smirked and said to the mechanical beast "Bring it!" while springing into action. The audience having trouble tracking his movements because he was so fast. The Iron warrior was also having trouble keeping up with Mantis. Mantis however was attacking the weak spots on the iron creature hoping to break into the machine. Soon enough he managed to break into the machine causing the operators to yelp in surprise and quickly leave through the back entrance and Mantis with them. When the crowd saw Mantis come out of the machine he waved at them with his pincers while they cheered and then bowed to the masters. Shifu stepped forward again for one final announcement. "And finally! Master Tigress!" Shifu announced to an uproar of cheers from the crowd before continuing. "Believe me citizens! You've not seen anything yet!" to which the crowd cheered harder.

After ten minutes of non stop climbing and Pings silent angry muffled words they finally reached the top of the stairs. Both of them looked around and noticed that the doors were shut tight and the sounds of fighting and cheering could be heard. 'Must be one of the Furious Five fighting' Peter reasoned while inside the arena Master Oogway felt a presence before holding out his hand to stop the fight between Tigress and the machine called master iron ox and it's blades of death. He then said "I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us." While Shifu looked surprised before quickly calling out "Citizens of the valley of peace! Master Oogway will now choose the Dragon Warrior!" which again caused an uproar of cheers from the crowd. While on the outside Peter heard this and began to wonder 'Maybe they chose the Dragon Warrior. Wow never thought they would be revealed' Peter wondered before being brought back to reality by his dad screaming his brothers name "Poooooo! What are you doing!" He shouted all anger gone and replaced with worry. Po who was sitting on a chair with fireworks strapped to the bottom replied with "What does it look like I'm doing?!" He said while Ping quickly ran to the chair to start blowing out the fuses while Po protested. "No stop dad! I'm going to see the Dragon Warrior!" it was then that Peter chimed in "Po just go through the door! You're gonna kill yourself if you do this!" Peter said with worry evident in his voice. Po looked at Peter and said "But it's looked and I couldn't get in!" while his dad said "I don't understand Po, you finally had the noodle dream!" Ping said disheartened while Po looked at the ground before saying "I lied.. I don't dream about noodles dad." Po said while Ping adopted a sad and hurt look on his face. Peter noticed that the fuse was about to go off and so did Po as he said "I love Kunnnnnngggg-Fuuuuuuuuuu….uuu!" Po continued saying before noticing that something was wrong with the fireworks and saying "Uh?" But he leaned too far and fell face first into the floor with the chair still stuck to his butt. Po adopted a sad look and sniffled abit. Peter took pity on his brother as he knew his dream was to become a Kung-Fu master so he went to the side of his panda brother and removed the chair from his butt while his dad spoke to him in a soft voice. "Aw c'mon son, let's get back to work" He said while dusting Po of and handing him his apron and hat. "Ok" was all Po could say. Peter who was still holding the chair began to feel a small tingle in his head and he immediately knew what it meant but he was too slow in letting go of the chair and all he could say was "Oh crap!" before the fireworks launched him into the air along with the chair. Po and Ping saw this and called out to him but Peter was too far up and couldn't hear. The occupants of the area all stopped to watch the flying chair and the man attached to it. Peter felt the tingle get more intense and said "Guess this is my stop!" before he jumped of the chair which exploded into a beautiful firework display to which the crowd 'ooh' and 'awd' at. Peter was now falling at high speeds towards the ground while thinking to himself 'Genius Peter swap getting blown up to death to falling to my death!' Peter thought before making contact with the ground within the middle of the arena.

"Okay.. Owww" Peter groaned while opening his eyes to see the members of the Furious Five look down at him with worry and shock while Tigress was in her fighting pose just incase the man posed danger to them. Peter who was confused continued looking before his eyes came to focus on a finger pointing at him. "Huh, what" Peter said confused and in pain while beginning to stand up and look at the person who was pointing at him. Peter then realized where he was and immediately apologised. "Oh no I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt the choosing of the Dragon Warrior! Let me get out of your way." Peter apologised before moving to the side while Master Oogway was still pointing at him. Tigress then spoke up "Master are you pointing at me?" She asked confused by what Oogway was doing as was everybody else. "Him" was all the old master said while Peter asked "Who me?" Oogway smiled and said "Yes you" before using his staff to raise Peter's arm into the air and saying. "The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!" Oogway announced while Peter, the Furious Five, Shifu and Po and Ping who had just got the door open all said "What?!"

A gong then sounded and a group of people carrying a litter (it's the thing in the film they carry Po on after he becomes dragon warrior) down the stairs and to the centre of the arena where Peter and the rest stood. They then picked Peter up with it while he was protesting about not having to use it and carried it and him of the inside of the Jade Palace. Po and Ping just stood there gobsmacked and unmoving while Master Shifu ran down the stairs to talk with Master Oogway. "Master wait! That.. that _thing_ can't possibly be the answer to our problem.." He said while keeping his voice down so no could hear. Before continuing "You were about to point at Tigress and that _thing_ fell in front of her! That was just an accident!" He said outraged. Oogway looked at him and calmly stated "There are no accidents" before walking away. Shifu stood there unsure of what to do when he heard Tigress say "Forgive us master, we have failed." She said while her and the group each bowed shamefully. Shifu raised his hand to silence them before saying "No, if that thing has not quit by the next morning then I have failed you." He said while staring at the group before looking back at the strange creature who was still being carried to the Jade Palace.

 **So what did you guys think. It took a while to write this but I like how it turned out. At least now with this intro over we can start getting into the more interesting stuff! Hope you all enjoyed and have nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: I plan on explaining how Peter got into this universe during the events of the second film.**

 **Mcleanbryce7: Sorry that's my fault, should've given a description of what Peter looked like earlier. But he is definitely human.**

 **Chapter 4: Training Begins part 1**

"Wait guys, cmon put me down!" Peter protested while still being carried to the Jade Palace. "Seriously I can walk, let me down" Peter said while the people carrying him ignored him once again. Five minutes later and the doors to the hall of heroes opened and the entourage finally allowing Peter to get of the litter.

"Ok thanks" He said while getting off and turning to face them, only to see that they were already out the door. "Hey wait a minute!" He shouted while putting out his arm to try and stop them. "Where do I…" He said while they closed the doors fully. "Go." Peter then turned around so he could get a look at his surroundings. "Woah the hall of heroes" He said astonished while thinking 'Man Po would love to get a look at this stuff!'. While Peter admired the items in the hall, he didn't notice the pair of eyes following him as he went from each artifact. Shifu watched him from the rafts above with a critical eye looking for some kind of indication that he might be the Dragon Warrior. Shifu began noting down the boy's appearance. He wore a red tunic with golden embroidered vines on the sides with a pair of dark blue pants and basic sandals with messy short brown hair and hazel eyes. Shifu then noted the boy's physique. 'How can this boy be the Dragon Warrior?! It looks like the wind could blow him away at any second!' Shifu thought while watching the young man approach the sword of heroes, he then listened to the boy talk to himself. "Woah the sword of heroes! Man if Po was here he'd be fanboying all over the place!" He shouted with excitement while taking a closer look at the sword. "Hmm I wonder if the legend about a person being able to cut themselves if they look too long at the sword is…" He began to say before grabbing his finger and letting out a small yelp of pain before looking away from the sword. "Ok guess the legend is true then." Peter said while holding his finger causing Shifu to chuckle at the boy's naivety. 'Everybody knows not to look at the sword, what a fool' Shifu thought. The one thing that didn't make sense to Shifu was the boy's species. He had no idea what he was. The only thing that he could think of was that the boy belonged to some type of species similar to Monkey's.

Peter who was having the time of his life then noticed one of his and Po's favorite items from Kung-Fu legend. "No way! It's actually real!" He said while running over to the item while Shifu decided that it was time to make his presence known. "The Legendary Urn of Whispering Warriors!" He said trying to contain his excitement and failing. "Oh man this is so freaking awesome!" He shouted while taking a closer look at the urn. "Are you done sightseeing?" A voice said while Peter looked taken back before he said "Wait are you… talking to me?!" Peter asked astonished. "My patience is wearing thin…" The voice said again with irritation evident in it's voice. "Oh err, what do you want me to do?" Peter asked. "Turn around" the voice said again and Peter obeyed. He turned around to see Master Shifu standing there with a scowl on his face but it was the fact that Peter hadn't seen him or hear him enter which made Peter stumble back in surprise and knock the urn of its podium. The world seemed to slow down and Peter instantly turned around and grabbed it with just his fingertips before it made contact with the ground. Shifu saw this and thought 'Those reflexes are incredible. Maybe there is potential in him' before he banished those thoughts. 'No he can't be the Dragon Warrior! It was an accident!' he thought while quickly changing his surprised expression and adopting an angry one before saying "Watch what you're doing fool!" He shouted while Peter placed the urn back onto the stand. "That is a priceless artifact that you nearly broke!" He said while pushing Peter away from the urn so he could inspect it for damage. 'Hmm no signs of damage, good' He thought while turning around to face Peter who looked both ashamed and embarrassed. "Err, sorry about that. Also how much did you see of me doing.." Peter said while Shifu cut hi of by saying "All of it." He said while Peter began look even more embarrassed. Shifu then began to walk around Peter inspecting him like before, "How can you be the Dragon Warrior, you look like you could be snapped in half by just one punch." Shifu criticized while Peter rebuked by pointing and saying "Hey that's just mea…!" But he couldn't finish as Shifu grabbed his finger with his forefinger and thumb while raising his pinkie. Peter began to feel the tingling in his head again and immediately apologised. "I'm sorry please don't use the wushi finger hold on me!" while Shifu smirked and said "Ah so you know this hold do you" Shifu said while Peter said "Yes, it was developed by Master Wushi during the third dynasty!" Peter said while looking at the hold. "Good so you know what happens when I flex my pinkie then?" Shifu asked while Peter nodded. "Good now listen to me." He said while they both locked eyes. "You will refer to me as either Master Shifu or Master." He said sternly. "And no matter what you believe, you are not the Dragon Warrior until you have read that scroll!" He said while pointing to the scroll that was suspended from a dragon's mouth over the reflecting pool. He then released Peter's finger and began to walk away while looking over his shoulder to Peter. "Now come, it's time for your training to begin." He said while turning around and continuing his walk to the exit while Peter followed behind while thinking to himself 'I've really got into deep crap now.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story. Hi guys this is going to be the last short chapter in the story. I've been a bit busy and have been rushing so I'm not going to be doing that again promise.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: He might, he might not.**

 **Sharkzero44: He's 18. Should've said that at the start sorry.**

 **Chapter 5: Training Begins part 2**

Shifu and Peter were now inside the training hall with the members of the Furious Five. Peter looked on in awe at the feats they were achieving. Tigress displaying her strength and agility on rotating platforms while dodging swinging clubs with spikes attached to the backside before jumping of of them to spare with Crane on a jade tortoise shell. Matis was showcasing his extreme speed on the wooden warriors while up above Monkey showed his great agility by traversing around the suspended rings using his long arms and tail. Viper was dancing around the flames below before jumping high into the sky to avoid the last flame while Tigress jumped back onto the training equipment she was using before. She dodged two clubs before turning around and punching through one that would've hit her.

Peter was so caught up that he was nearly hit in the head by some of the debris. He dodged at the last second and the debris embedded itself into the floor. The dodge went unnoticed by the Furious Five but not by Shifu who stroked his beard while thinking 'Hmm he appears to have great reflexives.' Before looking back at his students training and clapping his hands together which caused the Five to stop instantly and get of the equipment they were using and approached their master. They each bowed and said master before standing straight and looking at their master. Peter came to stand next to Shifu while noticing that each of the Five were looking at him with unpleasant expressions. Seeing this only made him more uncomfortable than he already was. "Students this the… 'Dragon Warrior'" Shifu said hesitantly while his students either looked away from disappointment while others adopted angry looks. "Err hi guys." Peter meekly said before clearing his throat. "Hi" was the collective response from the Five excluding Tigress.

Shifu then spoke up. "Alright 'Dragon Warrior', it is time for your training to start." He said while gesturing to the deadly obstacle course. Peter turned to face it with his mouth agape, he then began to stammer out the words. "Wha..What i..it's my first day!" He shouted while Shifu looked at him with his stern gaze still present on his face and said. "Well you're the 'Dragon Warrior', this should be as easy as making noodles for you." He said while Mantis and Monkey silently giggled. "Now step forward!" Shifu commanded, Peter looked at the Five with pleading eyes while all he received were four of them turning around so they didn't have to see it and a cold angry gaze from Tigress. 'Ok here goes nothing' Peter thought while stepping forward onto the first device. "Tigress, turn the start all machines." Shifu ordered while Tigress smirked and flipped each individual switch so that the machines turned on.

Peter immediately felt the tingling sensation again and ducked out of the way of the first club while being careful to keep his footing on the moving platforms. Peter heard silent gasps from three of the members but which distracted him for a moment causing a club to hit him in the face which sent him flying into the jade tortoise. Peter used his adhesive abilities to stick onto the tortoise so he could regain his balance. The tingling sensation returned and he noticed that arrows were now flying towards him. 'This is training! Jeez I'm so gonna be dead by the end of this day!' Peter thought while still dodging the deadly bolts. Each member except Tigress and Shifu were intrigued by the man's abilities and natural skills that they were now watching intensely. Monkey then decided to cheer Peter on. "Woo go weird creature dude!" He shouted in support not really knowing Peter's species. The sudden support caught Peter of guard and he looked away before realising his mistake and shooting a web like substance from his wrist into the arrow which destroyed it surprising each person present . Peter decided that this section was done so he jumped backwards towards the wooden warriors. Peter was huffing as he turned around while Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane watched on intrigued by the man, Shifu and Tigress were not so impressed with his natural abilities as evident by the critical gaze each held on their face. 'How can he be the Dragon Warrior!' Tigress thought. 'It was a fluke, a mistake, there's no way. Sure he can do some fancy flips but it takes more than that to be the Dragon Warrior!' She thought angrily while watching the man begin the next exercise.

Peter paused panting before the wooden warrior's, he briefly looked back to look at Shifu and the others before stepping forward and kicking the bottom of the first warrior. He punched and kicked his way to the middle trusting his enhanced sense to guide him through. His eyes were closed allowing him to just focus on the tingling which he used to punch, kick and defend himself from the oncoming attacks. Shifu had had enough and called out to Peter to get him the move on through the course. "Proceed to the next section!" He commanded, when Peter heard this he opened his eyes in confusion while saying "huh" and allowed himself to be smacked in the face by one of the many arms. As the connection was made Peter began to see things with each impact from different warriors. The first thing he saw was fist that made contact with his face, the second being a goose being held in the air by his throat, the third a blade being rammed through the goose's midsection while he cried out and the fourth was him crying over the dead goose's body.

Peter fell to the floor unconscious while Shifu quickly flipped the switches turning off the equipment while the Five went to check on the unconscious Dragon Warrior. "What happened! He was in the zone!?" Monkey shouted out in confusion while Mantis walked under the warriors grabbing Peter by the heel and pulling him out so he could be inspected. "I don't know Monkey he just suddenly stopped trying." Mantis said while checking Peter's head for wounds. "I think it was more than that guys." Viper said grabbing everyone's attention. "Did you see his eyes when he got hit the first time?" Viper asked while Tigress replied by saying "Yes, he was surprised that he got hit making him lose concentration." She suggested while Viper shock her head in response. "No Tigress, he was surprised at the sudden hit but it quickly turned into a look of fear and sadness." Viper said while Shifu approached the group. "Interesting." He said to himself while looking at Peter. "Tigress!" Shifu said immediately catching her attention causing her to bow slightly. "Yes Master?" Tigress asked. "Take the Dragon Warrior to the medical wing in the valley and let Doctor Cong look him over." Shifu said while turning around and walking to the exit while Tigress looked back at her master about to protest when Shifu looked back at them. "I must speak with Oogway at once!" Shifu said while leaving the training hall. "Guess training's over for today then." Crane said while Tigress looked at Peter and giving a silent growl causing her teammates to move backwards abit. She then picked him and left the hall with him over her shoulder. "I'll go with her so she doesn't kill him by mistake Viper said slithering out of the hall leaving Monkey, Crane and Mantis behind.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Mantis asked while Monkey and Crane shrugged their shoulders in response.

 **Hope you guys liked the new chapter cause the next one will focus on Peter's visions and how he interacts with each member of the Five.**


End file.
